


is it easier to get coffee?

by standsinthetrees



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, Lowercase, M/M, School Girl Crush, coffee dates, fluff really, i don't think you guys are gonna read this. but if you do??? oh???, red haired ashton, red haired awsten, takes place in LA, this is really gay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standsinthetrees/pseuds/standsinthetrees
Summary: awsten practically pukes rainbows at any mention of the drummer of 5 seconds of summer. they go get coffee. it's kinda pure fluff.





	is it easier to get coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i don't even know what is happening. i'm sorry for this. also this is an intentionally lowercase fic. also kaykay does not exist in this universe. i love her, so i can't make her exist for this to be a fic even... also travis... i hope this pure fluff is good.

“otto... why can’t you be like him?” awsten asked as he chilled on his couch. he shoved his phone into the man who was sitting next to him’s face.

“awsten...” otto said mimicking the recently red-haired man. “i cannot and will never be like ashton irwin. i know you have a giant man crush on him, but i cannot have his hair or be australian or be as big as him.”

“otto, you’ve never tried. maybe you should cut your hair and dye it red like us, and then like grow taller and beef up... oh and go back in time to grow up in australia and have a cute accent.”

“awsten.. no.” he shook his head and then leaned back against the couch. “isn’t me being a drummer enough for you?”

the two heard a knock on the door, and no one attempted to even get up.

“i know you both are on the couch. anyone gonna get up?” a muffled voice came through the door. “i know where the spare key is.”

“then use it geoff.” awsten called out, invested in grilling through another ashton irwin fan account to get his daily dose of the australian. “i can’t believe he deleted all of his instagram posts. if i do that, do you think we’ll get clout or will it just show how desperate i am to be like him?”

geoff walked into the room halfway through awsten’s rant. “are we still talking about how much we love,” he said as he began wiggling his eyebrows, “ashton irwin?”

“he even has ashton’s number... he can text the guy and go get coffee. we know how much ashton loves coffee and how much awsten does too.” otto pointed out.

“i’m going on a caffeine cleanse.” awsten mumbled, not trying to prove otto’s point false.

“just text the guy, please. worst case situation, make it an awsten and 5sos hangout session.” geoff said as he sat down on the love seat.

“i might just do that.” awsten said as he opened the imessage app. he created a new group chat with the boys of 5 seconds of summer.

‘HI. IT’S BEEN A HOT MINUTE. WE SHOULD GET COFFEE SOMETIME. IM FREE WHENEVER THIS WEEK.’

he put his phone down to begin the band meeting with the two others. sure enough, five minutes later while the three were in the middle of discussing how they’re going to release turbulent, a loud ding rang out from awsten’s phone. the guitarist and drummer raised their eyebrows at awsten who had just snatched his phone and turned off his ringer.

‘hey awsten! that would be cool, but i’m busy this week, mali-koa is in town.’

as soon as awsten finished reading calum’s text, a new text by michael popped up, followed by another text by luke.

‘crystal has a booth at this festival, i won’t be here this week.’

‘i’m going off with sierra for this week, so i won’t be here either. sorry mate.’

clearly the face awsten made was troubling because otto’s question made him look up. he saw the two of them looking at him with slight worry.

“what’s going on awsten?”

“uh, calum, michael, and luke are busy this week.” he said softly.

“maybe ashton will be free?”

he looked down at his phone and saw another message… from calum

‘maybe we can all get lunch or something next week?’

awsten relayed the message to the boys sitting in the room. he tossed his phone to right next to otto as he fell back onto the couch.

“awsten... you might wanna look at this text.” otto said as he passed the phone over. awsten grabbed the phone with a slight attitude as he looked at the notification.

‘ignore these idiots. let’s grab coffee tomorrow.’

“am i gonna go get coffee with ashton irwin tomorrow?” he asked out loud. to which both otto and geoff enthusiastically responded with various conformations.

“go on, lover boy. say yes to this practically date.” otto said, making fun of awsten.

“let’s focus on the band right now.. yeah?” awsten asked as he close his phone after sending a quick text of affirmation to ashton.

 

***the next day***

 

awsten made his way to the coffee shop they decided on. admittedly, it was a starbucks, but they both liked it so why not? he stood in line and decided if he was in the “i love myself” mood or if he should just get the regular. he felt a tap on his shoulder, effectively drawing him out of his thoughts. he turned around and saw the beautiful, (unfortunately) taller, australian man.

“hey awsten.” he said, giving a bright smile.

“hi ashton. when did you get here?” he asked, eyes slightly wide. he tried to discreetly look at what ashton was wearing, which of course a button down and black jeans.

“honestly, just right now. i walked in, saw you were in line, and now we’re here.”

awsten couldn’t help but smiling back at ashton’s bright smile. he zoned out, thinking about ashton’s bright eyes and dimples, and was brought back to ashton calling out his name.

“awsten, mate, are you okay? you just zoned out looking at me.” ashton asked with worry in his voice.

“yeah, sorry, i’m fine. i think i just need my coffee right now.” he said turning around as the starbucks’ worker called for the next in line, aka himself.

he went up an ordered a simple americano, not trying to have a fancy order in front of ashton. ashton went up and ordered a simple iced coffee. they stood around the pick-up area, making some small talk, as they waited for their drinks.

“is there a particular reason you wanted to get coffee with us?” ashton brought up as they picked up their drinks and walked toward an empty table.

“it’s just been way too long since we had met up and talked. didn’t want you guys to go another year without a dose of awsten knight.” he pointed to himself.

“i see… are you sure there isn’t any other reason? you know, maybe like, anything else.”

“i have no idea what you’re trying to say.”

“awsten… did you really believe the fact mali-koa is in la? she would go literally anywhere else except la if she could. i had calum lie his way out of hanging out with us. the other two actually are running away with their girlfriends. i don’t want to come off as assuming anything, but do you like me?” ashton laid out all his cards for awsten to see.

“you can’t just drop a bomb on a guy like this with no warning. yeah, i do like you… as in, i probably could puke rainbows if you’re brought up in conversation.” awsten slapped a hand over his mouth, as ashton giggled his (in awsten’s opinion) cute ass giggle. “that was really embarrassing… never again.”

“that was really cute actually.” ashton managed to say through his giggles, which ended up making awsten giggle. “i’m really glad i coaxed calum into lying.”

“me too…” awsten admitted.

 

***a while later***

 

awsten was cuddled with ashton, as he opened up his twitter to see one article going around.

ASHTON IRWIN, DRUMMER OF 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER, AND AUSTIN KNIGHT, LEAD SINGER OF WATERPARKS, CAUGHT HOLDING HANDS AND MATCHING NECK MARKS.

he decided to quote retweet the article with a simple, “THEY COMPLETELY FUCKED UP MY NAME. IT’S ACTUALLY AWSHTON KNIRWIN.” with a few sarcastic emojis. ashton read over awsten’s shoulder as the latter made the tweet. they both were laughing as the tweet posted.

ashton liked and retweeted the comment shortly after. they both got off the twitter app, smiling knowing that they left the two’s fandoms in hellfire.

“i love you so much, if i did this with anyone else it wouldn’t work.” one of the red-haired boys said, still laughing a little bit.

“i love you too.” they both leaned forward and kissed each other.


End file.
